Written on the wrist
by IHopeThisNameHasn'tBeenTaken
Summary: In a world where people's soul mates name is written on their wrist. This is my re telling of True Blood from the begining if Eric's name was Sookie's wrist and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing, I am not making money out of this. I know it seems that I have abandoned this story but it's just because my inspiration had completely gone but now I have time to just write and write. To answer some people's questions the mark appears when the child hits puberty.

Eric Northman.  
Eric Northman. That is engraved on Sookie's wrist it's been there ever since she was 11. To her the mark has always been special, it gave her hope that even when she was being pushed around and bullied because of her being different that one day she may come across someone who accepted her and who love her for all that she is, her 'gift' included. By the time she was 16 Sookie had gave up waiting for him to ride in a swoop her onto his horse and ride off into the sunset. She had decided that if they were meant to be, she would bump into him and they would meet out of the blue, however that doesn't always work for everyone most people go on with there life never meeting the person on their wrist but they end up having an equally happy life.

"Sook! Sookie? Hookah wake up!" Lafayette's voice broke through her train of though as her was ringing the bell and waving the order in her face. Sookie's face goes 10 different shades of red as she realises that she has kept him waiting.

"Oh I'm sorry Laf, I was a million miles away." She picked up her orders for her table and tried to balance them on her arms. The bar was packed as the nation football league game was on it was the New Orleans Saints vs. Atlanta Falcons, the room was getting overcrowded and beer was being spilt everywhere as people suddenly rose up and cheered or shouted at the screen. Sookie always hated these night she would get back to the farmhouse smelling of stale beer and cigarette smoke. Finally she got to the table and with a smile she bent over to put the orders on the table and

_"Damn she has a nice ass in those tight shorts."_

_"From this angle I can straight down her shirt, I wonder what they would feel like warm and supple in my…" _She slammed her shields back up not wanting anymore thoughts to invade her mind. This is why she was still a virgin, hearing your other partners thoughts while they have their hands wondering your body and all they are thinking about is if their mum is going to kill them if they get back home late is a bit of a turn off.

As she was walking back to put her tray back down a strange feeling invaded her mind it felt like, peace. Silence. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of a middle aged man, around 5"10 who had a slight glow to him. She walked hastily over to him. "Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse I'll be your server tonight. Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Whatever is free ma'am I do not mind" he said with very strong southern accent.

"Well at the moment you're lucky to even get a seat what with the football match going on but I'm sure I find you a seat follow me," Sookie guided him past the rowdy crowd and to seat at the back of the bar. "here you are sir, now what can I get you?"

"Do you have any Trublood by chance?"

"I'm sorry we don't, Sam bought some but none of your kind came in so they went and he had to throw them out. Can you have anything else?"

"No, however I will have a glass of red wine just so I have a reason to stay and admire the beautiful scenery." A slight smirk appeared on his face. A blush appeared yet again on Sookie's face.

"Nah sir you wouldn't want crazy Sookie here. There's something wrong with her and you might catch it if you go near her." Sookie sighs _Great the Rattrays._

"I'll be right back with you're order." As she was leaving a greasy hand grabbed her arm.

"Could you get us some of those great onion rings please Sookie." _And a side order of that juicy ass of yours wouldn't be too bad either. _A shiver rose up her spin as she heard those words but of course she plastered on that 'crazy Sookie' smile of hers, she walked away to get their order.

"Hey Lala you got an order of onion rings but it's for those Rattrays so don't worry if you drop a coupe of them on the floor I'm sure they won't mind." She took couple of steps over to the bar where Tara was cleaning glasses. "Tara can you pour me a glass of red wine please?"

"Of course Sook, are you okay those Rattrays weren't bothering you were they?"

"No don't worry about it I'm used to it, by now none of it bothers me anymore."

_I wonder how much we are going to get for all of him, I hope he's old. The older the higher the price will be. _

Sookie spun her head to the back of the bar, the table was empty. She ran through the crowd of people to get into Sam's office, without knocking she burst through the door. "Sam the Rattray's are draining a vampire in the car park out back call the police." She made it half way out the door before Sam brought her back in.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not going out there until Andy gets here."

"Well then give me your gun I know you have one in your desk draw, if I don't go out now he might get drained before the police get here." Sam sighed and walked behind his desk and pulled out the gun he kept there.

"Be careful."

"I will"

Sookie ran out through the back door and out into the car park, the adrenaline and the cold night air made the hairs stand up on her arms. She raised the gun and pointed it at the two figures crouching over the body inserting tubes into his body extracting the blood from his body. "Hey both of you step away from him!" They both turned and looked at her but made no movement to step away from the vampire. "Andy is on his way right now to throw both of asses in jail."

Mac slowly got up from crouching and made his way over to Sookie with his arms extended out in front of him. "Now, now Miss Sookie you're not really going to use that now are you?" Sookie aimed down and pulled the trigger and shoot the ground just before his foot.

"Next time I won't miss."

Suddenly there was a strangled cry and Denise charged from behind Mac and tackled Sookie to ground she started to pull her hair and punch in the face. Sookie's vision became blurred and she started to see stars in her eyes, she raised her hands in front of her to shield her face but a strange light came from them. Both she and Denise were stunned at this light but Sookie took her chance and rolled Denise over, straddled her and picked up a bottle from the floor and smashed it over her head, she was out cold. A loud siren came from around the corner and stopped right by her, both Andy and Sam stepped out Sam helped Sookie up from the floor and embraced her.

"Are you okay?" Sookie nodded. She left his arms and went over to the vampire who was still on the floor by the tree with the tube in him.

"Are you okay? They didn't drain too much I hope, sorry I couldn't get here earlier." She kneeled down on the floor and started to take the tubes out.

"I'm fine thanks to you, I am most grateful I owe you my life."

"Can I get the name of the person I just saved?" a light smile was on his face.

"Bill Compton."

"Compton. Now where have I heard that name before? I know! Do you by any chance have any relations to Jesse Compton he lived just opposite the graveyard?"

"Why yes I originally lived there as a human an now because Jesse has died I want to take up residence there." His gaze looked up the cut up on her forehead, "I can heal that if you would like it's the most I could do after you saved me."

"No thank you, I'll let it heal on its own. If you are okay I will let you go about your night I want to get home and rest, it's been quite a busy night for me goodnight Mr Compton." She rose up to her feet and began to walk over to Sam to tell him that she was leaving early to rest up.

"Sookie wait," Bill's voice rang out to her. "Do you have any idea what that light was?"

Bile rose up in Sookie's throat "No Bill I have no idea but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone. I don't need more reasons for people to think I'm weird." Bill nodded. Sookie walked over to Sam and patted him on the shoulder "I'm going home early tonight but I'll be in for my late night shift tomorrow okay?"

"Of course Sook, tell your gran I head hello."

"Will do." She made her way over to her old yellow car and drove away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Written on the wrist

I don't own anything. I was really surprised in how many people followed and/or favorite my story after only a couple of hours of it being put up so thank you. Also thank you for all of you who reviewed, I try and reply to all my reviews. If you have any ideas in what you want in a future chapter don't hesitate to message me and I'll give it a go. Anyway on with the chapter, also I quite a bit AU from here.  
Mentions of Godric and OC in this chapter.

Chapter two

Eric's POV

Susannah Stackhouse  
Ha. A soul mate, the very thought of it makes me laugh. I've had this name embed on my wrist for just over a thousand years, after that a person tends to give up on the idea of being fated to another person. I first saw the name appear when I was 14, it was late. All the other village boys had got their mates name but not me for over a year I thought that I would get one, I thought that it was a cruel joke that Freya was playing on me. That I was destined to walk the earth alone. When it did appear I remember being disappointed because it was not a name from the village and that I would have to travel overseas to find her. When Godric came and offered me death's kiss I'd given up on finding her, however over the years of my undead life the name didn't go away. I asked Anna about what it could possibly be.

"Eric I had the same thing before I met Godric I had his name on my wrist for 500 hundred years before I had met him, it means you're going to meet her in your future, how far into it I do not know."

That had rested my mind for a while, knowing that I was destined to become a vampire, but I was still unsettled about not knowing how far into my future I will meet her or that I may meet my true death before I was even close to seeing her, and she'd go on her life without a name on her wrist. I had always been a man around the town or so to say, fucking and feeding with one or multiple women sometimes at the same time. Who says I have to be miserable waiting for her? But then again who say's I'll give up this life when she come along, in my opinion it will just make it better. People think of me as being cruel or cold because of that, but if you've had your soul mate's name on your wrist for over a thousand years and still don't know how long you have to wait till you meet them or if you ever meet them. Anyhow having this name is a weakness, what if my enemies saw this they tracked down this _Susannah_ and use her against me this is why I never get close to someone or let them get close to me. Love is a weakness.

The thumping music of Fangtasia vibrates the floor and up into my body as I sit on my throne. Looking over a sea of half-naked, sweaty vermin dancing, some of them grinding on each other, they might as well be fucking on the dance floor. Pam starts to walk up the steps and leans into me.

"Mr. Daniels is here to report a case of vampire draining in the area, he's waiting in your office." I nod.

"Thank you Pam, and I must say you look delectable tonight"

She was wearing a black leather neck dress with blood red ankle boots. I try making my way through the sea of sweaty bodies to get my office, brushing off a couples of female who want my attention and open my door. A short man looking about his early forties, hazel brown hair with piercing green eyes. I walk over to my desk a gesture for him to sit down.

"Now Mr. Daniels I hear you have a report of a vampire draining please tell me." By this time I was already siting in my chair and was resting my elbow on it.

"Well I was informed by the local sheriff of the town, as he was told to report any vampire related offences to me."

"Which town is this?"

"A small back wash town called Bontemps, I can have them transferred over here for the punishment."

"Thank you, will that be all?" He straightened up in his chair.

"I did notice one other thing" I waved my hand as a sign to go on. "The Vampire be drained was Mr. William Compton I believe he isn't registered in this area yet." This had me hunched over my desk in interest.

"The Queen's procure, what's the dog doing so far from the kennel? And why is this the first I've heard of him being in my area? How was it that he was saved?"

"It just says the barmaid Sookie Stackhouse found them outside when he was taking out the trash." My eyes snapped up at him. Stackhouse. I glance at my wrist for a second.

"Thank you that will be all" I waved at him to get out of my office. Could it be? Is Sookie maybe short for Susannah. Hopefully all my years of waiting are over just maybe. A spark of warm ignites in my chest I quickly put it out, I vowed to myself if I ever did find her I wouldn't let her change me. However I can't but let a small smile stretch across my face. I've found her, I've finally found her! Stop it Eric don't get your hopes up, what if she doesn't like you. A loud laugh erupts from me. Of course she'll like me I'm ERIC NORTHMAN I've had Queens swoon at my feet and beg for more. Pam steps into my office,

"Eric what is it? I felt very odd emotions coming through the bond, is everything alright?" I shake head.

"Never mind about that, Pam I have a Job for you I want you to go to Bontemps and tell Mr. Compton I require his presence and tell him to bring Miss Stackhouse with him as well."

"When is you want see him?"

"Tomorrow night, that means go now Pam" she rushed out the door. Now I just sit back lying in my chair smiling. Tomorrow night Miss Stackhouse we shall meet, and oh how long I've been waiting for this.

Thanks guys sorry if this is a bit short. My main worry is that I haven't presented Eric right so I really would like some impute in how you I wrote him.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

hey guys I am extremely sorry for how ling this has taken to update but my laptop broke and school has just started up again so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank Kiwi7 for all the support and advice they have given me it's helped sooo much so it's a HUGE thank you to you kiwi7! Also thanks to the suggestion of Kiwi7 I'm going to include separate storylines I have decided to do this I am going to do a couple of chapters based around Sookie and Eric and then a chapter on either Tara and Lafayette. Also to answer Mandy may's question yes the names are visible to other people however most some cover them up this a bracelet or something, because they feel it's a personal thing and don't want other's to know who their mate is.

Anywayyyy you didn't come here to read about me rambling on here is chapter 3 when a sheriff meets a fairy.

I own nothing!

Chapter 3  
A sheriff calls for a meeting part 1

A loud knock echoed through the halls the Compton House. Bill turned his head startled by the sound, he paused his current game of golf and made his way slowly over the front door. "Who's there?!"

"Fuckin' Santa, and if you don't open the door I'll put you down on my naughty list," A feminine voice called out "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, progeny to Sheriff Eric Northman. He wishes to seek an audience with you. Now open the door before I have to break it down myself and I swear to all that is unholy if I chip my manicure doing it you'll be paying for it in more ways than one."

Bill open the door "Miss Beaufort what a pleasure, please come in." She passed Bill and made her way in the living room. She stopped, a slight smile graced her lips.

"Really Bill Golf?" Bill made his way awkwardly over to the projector and turned it off. A silence fell over the both of them.

"Why does Eric want an audience with me?"

Pam took a seat on the worn out sofa, "Oh don't worry he's want to catch up with you. Ask you how long you've been in his area and how long you think you could get away with it before telling him of your presents here," she told him with a cold smile on her face. Bill gulped and licked his lips, he was nervous. "however I'm traditional and prefer to discus business over a drink. Normally would suggest we taste the 'local cuisine' but I know you are mainstreaming," The word came out like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "So in the conventions of being 'polite' I will settle for a true blood ."

"Well unfortunately I'm a little low stocked at the moment I wasn't expecting company, however I know a small little bar that sells it how bout we take this chat over there. Pam rose off the sofa brushing the wrinkles from her dress. She stepped forward leaned towards Bill so that her mouth was by his ear.

"Bill it almost seems as if you don't want to be alone with me, but I'll take as your southern hospitality," She took a step back form him. "shall we get going." Pam made her way to the door with the sound of her heel clicking on the had wood floor. Bill made his way swiftly behind her and closed the door.

It was coming up to the end of Sookie's late night shift, at this time of night only drunk truck drivers came in. Sookie walked over to the bar where Tara was.

"Hey Sook how's the shift going?" Sookie took a seat on one the bar stools, Sam wouldn't mind her taking a little break as practically nobody was in. She put her elbows on the counter and rested her chin between her hands.

"Let's just say I can't wait for it to be over and get home, have a nice hot bath and sleep. How's Lettie Mae doing?" Tara put down the glass she was cleaning and sighed.

"I don't know what to Sook, I try to help but it just seems like she's getting worse. When I get home she'd passed out on the sofa with a bottle in her hand. I search the house before I leave and pour anything I find down the drain but somehow she can afford to buy more. I cant move out she'd end up drinking herself to death if no one was there with her." Sookie straightened up and reached over the bar and placed her hand on Tara's arm.

"You know you'll always be welcome up at the farmhouse you're part of my family Tara related or not we all love you." They we interrupted by the sound of the bell going at the top of the door. Sookie looked over her shoulder. Bill stood at the threshold of the door with and middle aged blonde woman at his side. He walked her over the booth he was in last night. Sookie looked over at back at Tara, who was itching her wrist. "Sorry I gotta take this, are you okay Tara?" She smiled in response.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little itch." Tara turned around and went back to cleaning the glasses. Sookie made her way across the bar floor towards the booth.

"Hi Bill it's nice to see looking well after last night. Shall I get you the same as last night?" Bill nodded, Sookie turned to the woman. "And what can I get you?" She said with a dazzling smile. The women smiled at her in return however it made Sookie feel uneasy.

"Well if you have the blood of a certain blond waitress I'd love a glass." She said still keeping her smile, however Sookie dropped hers and put her hand on her hip.

"You'll not touch Sookie!" Bill growled, Pam turned her head.

"Oh so this is Miss Stackhouse, I can tell why you come here now her scent is delicious." She said looking Sookie in the eye.

"Sorry but nothing like that's on the menu you'll just have to settle with true blood." Sookie was about to turn away when a cold hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'd also like a glass of water please with ice." Sookie furrowed her brow in confusion, but she brushed it off and went to get their order. Tam was over by the order window talking to Lafayette. She was cradling her wrist and had a pained look on her face.

"Tara are you okay? You look in pain." Sookie asked as she put a hand on Tara's arm trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sook my wrist is just itching like hell, its gotten worse." She said as she was itching her wrist to emphasize her point.

"Why don't you put some water on it, it might make the irritation go down." Sookie went behind the bar and put some ice into a napkin.

"Thanks Sook." Tara took the napkin from Sookie and put it on her wrist. Sookie made her way around the bar and put the two true bloods in the microwave. After the true bloods were done she made her way back to the table.

"Here ya'll are," she placed the tray down between them "well if that's all have a great night call me over if you need anything."

"Wait Miss Stackhouse I'm here to discuss business with Bill however it also concerns you."

Bill growled "Sookie does not want to dragged into this."

"Excuse me Bill but I can speak for myself and I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own." Sookie took the seat the was next to Bill. She was looking at Pam, who was taking the ice out of her glass and putting in the napkin on the table she pressed it to her wrist. "Are you okay is there something wrong are you hurt...um sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Sookie extended her hand over the table. Before the blonde had opened her Bill rudely interrupted her.

"Sookie this is Miss Pamela De Beaufort, she must be mistaken I don't possibly see how you would be concerned in our business."

"Oh on the contrary Bill, Eric wishes to speak with her most enthusiastically," She turned her gaze back to Sookie. "What do you know of the vampire monarchy Miss Stackhouse?"

"Monarchy?" She replied sheepishly.

"See here in America there is the Authority, they the power over how the vampire government is run. Basically they make the rules. Then each state in ruled over by a king or queen, the state is then split into section called areas. You live in area 5, the vampires who see to the general running of the area are called Sheriffs. Are you following?"

Sookie nodded "I think I get the general gist of it, but like Bill I still don't see how any of this relates to me."

"Well Eric Northman-"

"Wait did you just say Eric Northman?" Sookie asked franticly, she glanced quickly at her wrist.

"Yes have you heard of him? He does have quite the reputation." Pam smirked.

"No. I er just um thought I recognised the name is all." She took another glance at her wrist, pulling the cloth up checking the name hidden beneath.

"Well anyway, he heard of the little problem regarding the drainers you had here last night. He was extremely surprised with the courage you had to against two drainers you could have easily been hurt. Besides it's not every day a human save one of kind. Eric would like invite you to his bar, Fangtasia so may thank you in person. He also wishes to speak with Bill but that's another matter, doing it this he, I believe the expression is kill two birds with one stone."

All Sookie could think about was that this was her chance, there is a huge risk that he isn't _her_ Eric Northman but there's still a chance that he is. "I'll go when does he wish to see me?"

Bill grabbed her arm "Sookie think this through properly if he wanted to say thank you he could've sent a gift with a card or something. Don't be rash about this or stupid." Something snapped in Sookie as he called her 'stupid'. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't you dear call me stupid Mr Compton, what's the worst that could happen all he wants to do is to thank you for saving your life," she poked him in the chest and turned to face Pam again who had an amused look on her face.

"He wishes to see you tomorrow night I can arrange to have a car pick you up if you'd like?"

Sookie shook her head "That won't be needed I can drive there myself." Bill coughed to get her attention.

"Actually Sookie I believe it would be better for me to drive you there, Fangtasia exactly a family friendly place. You would be safer if you had a vampire with you."

"If you promise to nothing but a gentleman then I'll accept" Bill's face seemed to light up at this.

"Great! I'll tell Eric to be expecting you tomorrow night, now I must be off dawn is drawing near." Pam got out of her seat and started to walk out the door, with one last look behind her she was gone.

"I to must be going, I will pick you up at 8 if that is suitable?" Sookie just nodded and got up from the booth so Bill could get out. She walked him to the door "Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"Goodnight Bill." She let out an exhausted sigh and walk over to the bar where Lafayette and Tara were talking. "Hey Tara is you wrist any better?"

She gave Sookie a small smile "Yeah it's a bit itchy but the redness has gone down."

"Okay that's good." she put her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Hooka you okay? You look like you've had a long night." Lafayette leaned over the edge.

"I don't even know where to start. Have either of you heard of a bar called Fangtasia?"

"Baby girl someone like you will wanna stay far away from that place, it practically represents everything sexy and undead. Defiantly not the scene for someone such as yourself." Sookie straitened up and crossed her arms.

"And what is that supposed to mean mister?"

Lafayette pointed his spatula at her "Because darling you are a perfect southern belle who still ain't been fucked. No offense but you are the poster girl for purity."

"Well then we'll see who's the poster girl for purity after tomorrow night." Sookie walked around the bar and into Sam's office. "Hey Sam my shift is over I'm calling it a night." Sam looked up from his paper work, he smiled.

"okay get some sleep Sook, say hi to your Gran will you?"

"WILL DO" She called as she was making her way out of the back door and got into her car on drove into the dark on her way back home.

so there you are I'll get strait on to the second chapter and will hopeful update quicker this time. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I thank all of the people who review I love hearing your thoughts on my writing so thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

A/N okay here it is I have been putting this of awhile now only because I was scared that this isn't going to be good enough and I will be letting the story down. This is probably one of the biggest moments of the story so I feel that this has very high expectations I'm sorry if they don't meet them but I am going to try my hardest with this chapter. Some of the dialog has been taken from the episode. I don't own anything apart from Anastasia. I mention OC and Godric again in this chapter.

/_flashback/_

Chapter 3 part 2  
A fairy meets a sheriff

Sookie's POV

What does one wear to a vampire bar? Wear something short and leather and I'm going against anything my Gran has ever taught me about modesty, I don't even think I own anything like that. However if wear one of my usual summer dresses, I might as well be holding a sign saying "bite me" in neon pink letters. Why am I making such a fuss about this? All that's happening tonight is that I'm going in, meeting the sheriff and he's going to thank me and then I'm leaving. Oh yeah I remember why I'm making such a big deal about this, because the sheriff happens to have the name of Eric Northman.

Different items of clothes were thrown onto the bed, a collage of bright yellows and pinks but one white dress caught my eye. I held it up to my body and looked in the mirror, well I might as well not lie to others about who I am. Gran always told me that people judge you the first 7 seconds in meeting you, just by your appearance. I looked at the clock on my bedside table it read 6:45 I still had another hour and fifteen minutes left.

It had only taken me thirty minutes to do my hair and makeup I had decided to have just a simple high ponytail and red lipstick, I wasn't completely sure if showing my neck off is the best choice but I'm not going to be there long. As I was walking down the stairs and the smell of Gran's sweet potato pie wafted up into my nose, her cooking has always made me feel calm or at home. I walked up behind her, put my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Do you want a piece before Mr Compton collects you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine but can you save me some for when I get back?"

"Well I don't know your brother is coming by later and you know his stomach, it is like a bottomless pit." I batted my eyelashes at her. "Oh I'll try keep a slice behind." I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, I love you Gran!" I called as I made my way into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Moments later Gran came in with two cups of tea, she handed me one as she crossed the room and sat on the opposite sofa.

"So will I be seeing you in the company of Mr Compton again after tonight?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"No I don't think so, there's just something about him that sets me on edge I just don't trust him. Gran just to remind you this isn't a date he is just my ride." I tucked my legs behind me and took my first sip from the tea, a warm ball began to form in my stomach as I drank. As I drank my mind began to wonder about tonight, and Eric Northman. What if it was him? What if he is my soul mate, then what? Will we be in a relationship? Would he want nothing to do with me? Pam said he was the vampire sheriff. Vampire. How do I feel about that? Suddenly a knock at the door had broken my train of thought, it must be Bill.

I opened the door and Bill was standing there "What are you wearing?"

I was stunned at first "Ex…Excuse me?"

The frown stayed on his face "You look like vampire bait."

"Well then you'll have to hold up to your offer and protect me then, however if Sheriff Northman wants to see me I hardly think he's going to let anyone harm me in his own establishment, is he?" Without waiting for his reply I began to walk to his car and got into the passenger seat, he followed after me and got into the drivers seat. "Well then let's get going." Bill said nothing and just pulled out of my driveway and started to make his way to Shreveport.

Eric's POV

Tonight. Tonight I will be the closest I have ever been to finding my soul mate, I wonder if it will be anything like how Anna and Godric found each other.

_/ "Anna how did you and Godric meet?" A slight smile appeared on her face when I asked._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"I was wondering how you knew that you two were meant to be, because there could've been more than one Anastasia and more than one Godric, so how did you know it was him?" Anna was quiet for a while._

_"Well when we were close or he was first in the room my mark began to itch and then as time went by it began to burn. My skin was red raw and I felt like it was going to up in flames, I felt dizzy and sick, then all of a sudden it was gone and I had realised that someone had grabbed my wrist. I looked up and sure enough it was him. At first both him and I rejected the idea that we should be together just because of a name on our wrist so we tried to stay away from each other but after about a month I began I yearned for his touch or even just his presence. I saw him again and he said he was feeling the same, we stayed near each other just so it wouldn't hurt but sure enough we fell in love with each other and I've never been happier." At that Godric came up behind her and put his hand to her cheek and turned her face towards his._

_"I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't be able to resist my charms." He smirked and pressed a soft and tender kiss to her lips and she happily responded. / _

I have always envied the love they have for each other, I can't imagine being together with the same person for just under two thousand years and still be just as madly in love with each other as they were from day one and maybe even more. What am I thinking? Me, Eric Northman tie myself to someone, the idea makes me laugh. Godric would fight to the death to protect Anna and Anna would do just the same, I find a small part of myself wanting that. Who wouldn't find the idea of another person loving you with everything they have and you doing just the same, appealing. But I can't be weak, letting myself love means opening up, showing her who I am underneath these walls I've put up. Cold and heartless. I look at the clock on my desk it reads 19:00, more than an hour till I see Susannah. Pam came into my office. "The vermin are getting restless it may be time to please them with your presents." She said with her hand on her hip, I stood up from my chair and walked into the club floor, I instantly felt uneasy at the smells that were hitting my nose. Sweat, sex and pure lust, it was pathetic. Slowly I made my way to the stage where my throne sat, I hated that thing it was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had to sit on but it made good business so I don't complain. When I sit down began to scan the crowd, they all look the same. Blood bags all glamoured up to look nice. They bore me. I rest my elbow on my knee and my chin on my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see a petite brunette wearing a short leather black skirt and a red camisole. I raise my hand and gesture my two fingers as a sign for her to come over, obediently she does. She shuffles her way over to me. "What is it that you want?" She seems nervous and she begins to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt, I was beginning to grow restless. In that moment it just seemed that everything went quiet and my wrist began to heat up. I looked up and graced with the sight of an angel. She stood out in the sea of black wearing a pure white dress and blood red flowers. My fangs snap out as I can't contain my excitement I forget about the women at my feet.

"Umm, I would be most honoured if you would let me service you tonight, with either my blood or my body" She quietly stammered out. I probably would've accepted her offer however tonight I find myself wanting someone else's company.

"I am grateful for your offer however I already have plans, I will let you get back to your friends." I said looking her in the eye. As she walks meekly back down the stairs and into the crowd I lean back into my chair. I sent a message to Pam through our bond that I need to talk to her, almost immediately I find her standing next me. "Pam Miss Stackhouse and Mr Compton are here please escort them to the bar and tell them that their drinks are on the house."

"Of course." She went into the crowd and over to Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse. When she had left them I saw Bill guide Sookie to a table next to the bar. One of the waitresses goes over to them, on her tray a bottle of Trublood and bottle of water. She settles their drinks down and I catch Bill looking down at her top, it seems that Sookie has noticed as well, I smirk. I keep looking at them talking hoping that one of them will catch my eye and luckily Miss Stackhouse's does. She turns her head quickly back to look at Bill, he says some heated words but eventually looks round at me. I smile at him and gesture for them to come over.

Sookie's POV

Mr Northman gestures for me and Bill to come over, Bill gets up out of his seat and i follow. He leans into me and whispers "Stay near me, do not speak unless you are being spoken to." I pull away from him.

"I can take care of myself thank you" I walk in front of him. However I lose my footing a little when my wrist starts to flare up again only it seems to be getting worse, I have no idea why. All of a sudden the stage looks so far away and all the sounds and thoughts around me begin to merge into one thing. I feel an arm go around my waist I look to the side of me, it's Bill, the cool temperature of his arm is welcoming only it feels slightly wrong, he leads me up the steps the where Mr Northman is sat. I go to say something but a stabbing attacks me everywhere I drop to floor with a loud cry and throbbing pain occurs all over my body. Suddenly everything becomes so loud, the music, people's voices and their thoughts, I can't handle it and I begin to feel nauseous I just want to get out of this hell. I feel like I am about to lose consciousness I am being overwhelmed and then nothing…

"Miss Stackhouse? Are you okay?" Mr Northman's face is in front of mine and I feel his thumb brushing over my wrist. It feels like a drop of water after walking the desert for days.

"Umm, I yes I am now, sorry about that."

**A/N Sorry for not updating in I think almost a year but here it is, it probably not worth the wait but hey ho! Writing to next part later this week.**


End file.
